When I'm weak
by briorca18
Summary: Hey this is my new story I was going to type it all up but I changed my mind. Kendall always protected katie no matter what but now things are getting complicated kendall must decide between being friends or foe the one he picks will alter katies life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody so heres whats up i landed a huge role in a play. Yeps i got the lead which is like amazing and im so happy and also busy but this is a new story because big time coping is like on hiatus so i decide to get another story line going instead of my other stories that are like one shots thrown together. On the topic of oneshots whos doing oneshot day? Ok anyway moving on. Ladies and gentlemen i give you **when i am weak**!

When i am weak chapter one

_You lift me up with your love_

_You lift me up with your love_

_You lift me up with your love_

_You lift me up_

_Waiting for the sunrise_

_Waiting for the day_

_Waiting for a sign_

_That I'm where you want me to be_

_You know my heart is heavy_

_And the hurt is deep_

_But when I feel like giving up_

_You're reminding me_

_That we all fall down sometimes_

_But when I hit the ground_

_You lift me up when I am weak_

_Your arms wrap around me_

_Your love catches me so I'm letting go_

_You lift me up when I can't see_

_Your heart is all that I need_

_Your love carries me so I'm letting go_

_You lift me up with your love_

_You lift me up with your love_

_You lift me up with your love_

_You lift me up_

_I know I'm not perfect_

_I know I make mistakes_

_I know that I have let you down_

_But you love me the same_

_And when I'm surrounded_

_When I lose my way_

_When I'm crying out and falling down_

_You are here to_

_Lift me up when I am weak_

_Your arms wrap around me_

_Your love catches me so I'm letting go_

_You lift me up when I can't see_

_Your heart is all that I need_

_Your love carries me so I'm letting go_

_I can see the dawn is breaking_

_I am feeling overtaken with your love_

_With your love_

_I don't know what I can offer_

_In this moment I surrender to your love_

_To your love_

_You lift me up when I am weak_

_Your arms wrap around me_

_Your love catches me so I'm letting go_

_You lift me up when I am weak_

_Your arms wrap around me_

_Your love catches me so I'm letting go_

_You lift me up when I can't see_

_Your heart is all that I need_

_Your love carries me so I'm letting go_

_I can see the dawn is breaking_

_I am feeling overtaken with your love_

_You lift me up with your love_

_You lift me up with your love_

_You lift me up with your love_

_You lift me up_

Kendall Knight was strong he had to be. Some days he felt ike diving underneath his green dove scented sheets and just never coming out. Yes he would let the stillness of his room protect him. He let the blankets muffle the yelling and screaming. He only had to roll up tighter to keep his body safe and ears covered from the cruel words that bounced around the house.

For six years kendall only had to look after himself but then katie was born and suddenly his blanket of security had to be larger and able to cover two bodies not just his. However he never had to try too hard katie was tiny and had her own blanket to cover herself with.

Kendall did everything for katie changed her diaper ,brushed her, and gave her baths every other night. When he could he tried his hand at cooking knowing babies didn't drink milk forever. He did as much as he could and it was a lot more than any typical six year old would do.

School wasn't an option he taught himself and learned by doing. Kendall only needed katie and katie only needed kendall and thats how they liked it. From first steps to first words kendall watched katie and was there. Every cut bruise or scrape anytime a tear was shed kendall wiped it away and made it ok.

Soon katie was five and kendall eleven. This was when kendall and katie were given to social services to be placed with another family. The women told kendall that because his parents weren't fit to be a parent and were never home they were asked to send them to a house that was fit for parenthood.

"listen ma'am i have taken care of my babysister since she was born and i am fit for parenthood let me do it i know i can! I'll learn how to do things! I can get books and movies i'll even go to classes just please!"the womens face crinkled into a sad smile ut she shook her head.

"i'm sorry honey i'm afraid we cant let you do that although i'm sure you would be a great father."

"kenny!" kendall turned watched katie run into the room and cling to his leg.

"what sweetie?" kendall cooed picking her up and setting her on his lap.

"theres a lady out there! She says were going home with her! But kenny she has kids already!"

"she does?"kendall rubbed katies back trying to calm her down.

"yes she has a boy and a baby!" kendall snapped his head towards the child service lady.

"no! We aren't going! Shes just going to leave us she has kids of her own!" but nobody cared what an eleven year old had to say and thats why katie and kendall were currently sitting in a minivan with nothing but a backpack each. Kendall sat in the middle griping katies hand and trying to ignore the gurgling two year old next to him that was already introduced as Lizzy. (a/n notice i used lizzy again from kendalls responsibility i just like that name)

Katies brown eyes watched with disgust as Lizzy blew saliva bubbles and drooled all over herself."gross." katie pointed to her looking at kendall. Kendall nodded showing he agreed. Katie smiled happily and giggled as kendall kissed her cheek.

"were be alright kit kat we can take care of ourselves." kendall whispered in her ear. Kate nodded and looked into his green eyes seeing determination. Yes they would be ok.

"hi i'm logan mitchell" the boy in the front turned and waved katie waved back while kendall ignored him. "you'll meet james, carlos, and Melody when we get home." kendall stopped looking out the window and stared at logan.

"theres more!" logan nodded and turned back around. So much for being ok.

There you go how was that? Review follow fav u know da drill;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hayo not sure if thats a word but there you go. Chapter two people. Enjoy:)

Chapter two

After fifteen more minutes kendall and katie were standing in the front foyer of the Mitchells house was big kendall gave them that. Katie was looking at a lamp and was about to toch it then must have felt kendall looking at her pleading not to knowing she would most likely break it.

The two's telepathic communication was cut short by pounding footsteps descending well more like running down the stairs. Moments later a helmet wearing boy and a taller boy with shaggy brown hair stood in front of them. Kendall ignored them them and moved past hem.

"katie come on." kendall called over his shoulder to his sister. Kendall felt her jump on his back, something she rarely did. He turned to say something then nearly fell over from shock as it wasn't katie who was on his back it was some other little girl.

"ahhh! Who are you? Where did you come from!?" kendall dropped the girl and jumped back, into a wall. "ow!" kendall rubbed his head and slid to the ground. The two boys walked over laughing. The helmet boy extended his hand and helped kendall up.

"im carlos whats up? Kendall just raised his eyebrows at him and stared past him at the other boy with shaggy hair.

"james." the boy clapped kendall on the shoulder before picking up the girl kendall had left on the ground. "and this," james adjusted the girl in his arms. "is melody."

"well next time control her. come on katie you need a bath." katie nodded and ran to her brother gripping his hand in one hand and in the other clutched her bear. As they walked katie cautiously looked over her shoulder at the other kids. Carlos and james were shoving each other logan was laughing with Lizzy and melody was making her way to the tv.

"kenny?" katie looked up at her older brother who was peering down at her.

"ya katie?" he asked squeezing her hand.

"nothing never mind." katie decided what she had to say wasn't all that important so she kept quite.

"oh here you two this way i made your beds layed out your towels and cleaned up a bit.i hope you two don't mind sharing a room." Kendall stepped around logans mother and peered into "their room".

The room had two twin sized beds one lay agains the wall in the conner while the other layed against the same wall but the end pointing toward the door. Three bookshelves a desk ad a bedside table in between the two beds furnished the room while a desk lamp and a corner lamp plus the lamp on the bedside table and finally not to mention the overhead light providing them with light. The walls were painted green and the comfeters black with green stripes both beds headboards had "k" carved into them. On the wall closest to the door was one door and another layed on the far right wall.

Curiosity overwhelmed kendall and he opened the first door revealing a small closest with shelves for their clothes. Next he opened the other door leading them into a black and white bathroom with a bath and shower combined and a sink and toilet as well as a medicine cabinet.

Kendall had to say it was pretty nice.

"is it ok?"

Yes" the young boy replied. He left out the part about it being more than ok.

"great well i will just leave you two to get settled dinners in two hours. Logan's just next door on your left lizzy and melody are across the hall james and carlos's room are on the last door to your left down this hall my husband and i sleep downstairs everyone has their own bathroom let me know if you need anything or get lost it is a fairly big house." with a flick of he wrist she diapered most likely to go start inner.

"kay Boo come on lets get unpacked then have a bath kay?" kendall had sometimes called katie boo after watching monsters inc with her constantly the two were quite similar and the name seemed to fit. Katie quickly yanked out her stuff from her backpack throwing her bears and pajamas on the bed and handed kendall the rest of her clothes to be put in the closet. Kendall put the books on the bookshelves and his clothes in the closet before walking over to katie who sat on her bed playing with her purple stuffed dog.

"you want bubbles Katie?" kendall asked lifting her into his arms. Katie nodded and smiled grinning as Kendall kissed the of her nose adjusted katie so she was balanced on his hip then grabbed her pjs and towel before going into the bathroom and turning on the taps.

"kenny i want to do the bubbles."

"ok here be careful it coms out fast." katie nodded and gently poured some bubbles into the tub watching the suds appear.

Look kenny bubbles!"

"uh huh ." Kendall nodded at her then set her on the counter."reach for the sky boo." katie reached up as kendall pulled her purple shirt over her head."pop." katie giggled as kendall tickled and blew on her belly

"its cold kenny." kendall smiled and ruffled her hair.

"i know katie but the sooner you get undressed the sooner you can get warm." katie nodded and let kendall finish undressing her before setting her in the tub and handing her her rubber duck. As katie quietly made duck noises kendall grabbed a face cloth, body bath, and shampoo with conditioner. Kneeling on the ground kendall poured some soap onto the cloth and handed it to katie.

"want to wash up or do you want kenny to do it?"

I can" kendall nodded and smiled watching her lather up after her front was done katie stopped smiling.

'whats wrong boo?"

"i cant do my back." katie replied sadly looking at him with big doe eyes.

"hmm do you want me to do it?" immediately katie brightened up and handed Kendall the cloth allowing him to soap up the back of her. Every time kendall touched her sides katie squealed and squirmed away.

"it tickles kenny!" katie laughed and tried to squirm out of kendalls grasp but kendall held tight.

"i know im sorry boo im almost done." after a couple more seconds katie was completely covered in soap and kendall grapped a cup and rinced her down. "im going to wash your hair quick okay?"katie nodded and turned her back to him allowing the soap to go in to her brown locks. Kendall hummed as he worked and katie soon felt her eyes closing from the humming and massage she was getting.

"tired boo?" kendall asked after katie let out a massive yawn. Katie nodded and leaned on kendall getting his shirt soaked.

"careful katie your wet your getting my shirt soaked. Come on let me rinse out this conditioner then you can have a nap before diner." katie nodded and sat still as kendall rinsed out her hair then grabbed a green fluffy towel.

Can i pull the plug kenny?"

"sure." katie pulled the plug and stood up in the tub allowing her brother to pull her out and wrap her up in the towel before hugging her. Katie giggled as kendall dried her off and kissed her cheek..

"kenny"

"yes boo?"

"i need help putting on my pj's"

"okay come here." Katie walked over to her brother holding her blue and purple frog pjs. "roar!" kendall scooped her up and sat on the toilet setting her on his knee.. Katie carefully pulled her legs through the holes then slid of her brothers knee so he could pop he shirt on."what does your shirt say katie?" kendall figured he could get some learning done on the fly here.

"it says kiss me." kendall nodded and started to dry katies hair.

"and whats your favorite color?"

"purple and green and blue."

"what do you like thats purple?"

"grape juice."

"what do you like thats blue?"

"sully!"

"and what do you like thats green?"

"kenny's eyes!" katie replied happily reaching up to be picked up. Kendall grabbed her then set her near the sink and started to come out her hair.

"thats right my eyes are green. What color are yours?"

"brown." katie replied making a face. Kendall laughed at the face she mad and tapped her nose.

"whats wrong with brown eyes?"

"brown eyes are dirty!"

"chocolates brown and its not dirty." kendall pointed out.

"it is if you drop it on the ground then eat it." this time it was kendall who ade a face.

"you ate chocolate of the ground?"

"yes."

"ok well um don't do that anymore."

"ok kenny." kendall smiled and gave katie a hug.

"good girl. And your eyes are very pretty they match your hair and your hair is very clean."

"well duh you spent forever cleaning it!" kendall laughed and pulled katie into his arms leading her back to her bed.

"you want to go to sleep now?" kendall asked setting her on the bed in the corner.

"ok." katie relied pulling back the covers and sliding sat on the edge of the bed smiling at katie as she arranged all of her stuff animals.

"kenny."

"yeah boo?"

"will you lay with me? Please?"kendall nodded then slid next t her letting her rest her head onhis shoulder. Katie fiddled round under the blankets until she found his and then gripped it tight and closed her eyes sighing in content.

"love you big brother."

"love you too baby sister."

And little while later kendall and katie were called for dinner however Katie seemed so exhausted so kendall let her sleep with the logic that he'd get something for her later. Dinner was uneventful kendall remained silent for the course of the entire meal. Lucky for him nobody pushed it.

On his way back up to his room he grabbed a granola bar, an apple, and a glass of milk for when katie woke up which was a lot sooner then kendall realized

A/ n seemed like a nice place to end it anyway hoped you liked it


	3. Chapter 3

Sup everybody hows peoples lifes?a bit much? Ya anyway back to what I am good at and that not being greetings... Enjoy

Chapter3

Kendall set the food on the bedside able next to the alarm clock that glowed 7:10pm. Katie didn't usually go to sleep until eight but she was so tired lately her bedtime had been ranging anywhere from six up to eleven. Kendall, with this in mind headed back downstairs to watch the incredibles with the other kids.

Kendall reached the living room only to discover he had to go to the bathroom but instead of going back upstairs he just used the one off from the kitchen. Now if he had used the bathroom upstairs he would learn that katie had rolled over in her sleep and opened her eyes.

"mhhmph Kenny?" her voice was scratchy from sleep ad she seemed confused as to where she was. Katie looked around the room i a small mind swarmed with confusion and panic. The she remembered where she was and calmed down but only slightly for her brother was nowhere to be found.

"kenny?" this time katie spoke his name louder hoping he would hear her, but it was clear her brother wasn't jumped out of bed, grabbed he dog, then raced down the stairs into the living rOom.

"hey katie whatcha up to?" katie turned to look at Logan who was holding lizzy in his lap while she raced a toy car up his arm.

"looking for my brother you know where he goed? "

"you mean went?" logan corrected her gently, kindness clear in his eyes, however katie just shrugged off the correction and looked back at him. "well hes just in the bathroom why don't you sit with us? Carlos wouldn't mind i you sat on his lap." katie stood there for a second before going and sitting in not carlos's lap but james.

Then out of nowhere once again who appears but none other than melody and she was not happy with the seating.

"off!" and just like that with one forceful shove katie was on the ground but katie wasn't one to take jerky moves like that she was a knight and knights tended to get angry real fat.

"no you get off i was here first!" katie shoved then mel shoved then katie then mel and back ad forth. Mel screamed that Katie was a meany kate screamed mel was stupid that escalated to a serious of uh huh and nu uhs which finally led to extreme hair pulling ad biting. Mel had katie pined and was spitting in her face when kendall walked in changed into his pjs and in a panic. This panic, which stopped briefly when he saw katie,but came back when he saw katie being pinned.

"why is my sister on the floor!" kendall roared glaring at james. James shrugged and looked at mel who was still spitting at katie.

"mel stop spitting its nasty use your words." kendall stared in dispaleaf and fury why wasn't anyone controlling them. But then three words escaped mels mouth that kendall had heard so many times between his parents, words that had left katie shaking before and words that had made her start sobbing now.

"your a bitch!" Mel had just spoken the most evil words in all Kendall's dictionary and there he stood watching katie crumble and break at the seams. He didn't know what she was thinking but it must be along the lines of if a seven year old says that it must be true.

When it came to people hurting Katie whether that be physically or through words, kendall never thought he just did. if mel had known that she probably wouldn't be that surprised to find herself being thrown fifty feet away from katie.

"dude thats my sister you just threw!"james balled up his fists ready for a fight. Kendall turned with katie in his arms and glared at james.

"really! Funny last time i checked she was the one who was hurting katie!i should have done more to her!what she said was disrespectful and not necessary whatsoever! If she was a guy i would beat the snot out of her!"

"oh yeah? How bout i beat the snot out of you!" kendall set katie in logans lap, practacly on top of lizzy before turning back to james and raising his fist.

"bring it princess!" james threw the first punch kendall dodged it and punched james strait in the jaw. James grabbed his jaw pain flashing through his eyes. James threw another punch at kendalls shoulder but it was once again blocked and kendall was left to grab james hair and yank his head back. Kendall shoved him to a wall and positioned his head for the perfect slam that would have him unconscious.

Meanwhile katie sobbed into logans shoulder as he held her awkwardly. lizzy, seeing katie crying decided to start too so there logan sat with a sobbing girl on each knee and the feeling of panic rushing through him. kendall was seconds away from slamming james head against the wall when one word rang out so clear. The word that made Kendall stop in his tracks and feel his blood run cold.

"daddy!" katie cried staring wild eyed at her brother. Kendall dropped james and turned and looked at her. Katie wasn't crying anymore she was silent and shaking. Her brown eyes were huge with fear and her pitiful whimpers would put any dying dog to shame. All inn all Katie screamed afraid and it was kendalls fault.

He had promised to take care of her always loved her. He was her safety net, one to make her stop being afraid and here he was doing the opposite. He was just like him. He was their father. Thats all katie saw when she looked at him; the villian.

"katie." kendall reached out to her but katie only whimpered and turned away."katie please."

"no. D-dont-hurtme." kendall collapsed in front of her sitting on his knees. Gently he reached out a hand to brush away her bangs but before he could even get close katie jumped back and let out a small cry.

"go away daddy!" katie dint see it was kedall all she could think of was when thir mom was beaton.

"ktie, boo. Hush its just me."

"y-y-ou w-ere g-gonna h-urt him." katies voice wavered in fear her eyes flashing with confusion and uncertainty. She was lost. One minute dad the next kendall. Who was who before here had always been a plain line separating the two, now she wasn't so sure.

"she was going to hurt you. S-she did hurt you! Katie sweetie i got mad because she called you a bad word.

"not her fault shes little like me your like daddy daddy scary daddy hurt! Kendalls heart shattered as katie said this all he wanted was to protect her and he only made it worse for a five year old she sure was smart and despite kendalls efforts, seemed to know their father well. Kendall wasn't sure what hurt more, katie not trusting him or being right about the resemblance between their father and himself. Like he said he didn't know but he did know both things hurt. Alot.

**Kay so that's that and I forgot to mention that I will be updating every sunday. Please review:)**


	4. Chapter 4

He**y so i haven't updated in such a long time between rehearsals school and interviews there just hasn't been time and i'm sorry for that a smart person would apologize reapediatly and make up for it with a kick ass chapter however i cant promise the quality of this chapter will be that great as i am out of practice... I am also so depressed that BTR is almost done it was a great show and i will miss it so so so so much :( but now that thats done please enjoy.**

Kendall was mad. Beyond mad. Katie, his baby sister, the one he cared for was being rocked to sleep, by logan. Logan, the kid they just met how. was it that katie trusted him and not her own brother. Granted logan didn't try to kill somebody but that didn't matter he was her brother.

" here she's asleep." logan handed a sleeping katie to kendall and stood up from the couch."don't stress over that lizzy has her moments too usually carlos is my backup. Anyway its late lizzy needs to go to bed and so do i. See ya later." kendall watched the shorter boy leave before turning to carlos.

"wheres your sister everybody around here seems to have one."carlos shook his head and grinned.

"nope only child have been my whole life i kinda want a sister though but lizzy is kinda considered mine since i look after her a lot. Now that i think about it, its surprising logan even trusts me i am quite clumsy at times you know what they say thank god for helmets."

"no uh i have never heard that saying in my life in fact i'm pretty sure you just made that up and you only wear the helmet because you have issues." carlos glared at kendall.

"look dude i don't know what your deal is but nobody just comes in and insults my family and hurt my practically little sister both of them. I wear the helmet for a reason and the only problem with it is it doesn't block out your voice!" carlos stomped away upstairs leaving mel and james with Kendall and katie.

"you have an issue with me too?" kendall demanded.

"well none that carlos hasn't covered. Your lucky your sister even looked at you if i were her i would run away."

"shows how little you know about girls."

"im not the one scaring them. Now if your done yelling at me have a sister to tuck in as do you if you were a caring brother that is. No hang on you lay down newspaper for her to sleep on don't you? With a dog food bowl because thats all you could handle. Am i right?" before kendall could even reply james left stomping as he went.

The next morning after breakfast everybody loaded up once again in the van to go grocery shopping. Logans parents sat in the front katie sat in between Kendall and logan in the back while james and lizzy sat with carlos in the middle. Melody had wanted to sit by herself in the very back that way she could have personal space. Kendall was shocked still at how the van was practacy a bus and could hold 11 passagers leaving two spaces available for any other people.

"alright guys you know th drill lets use or buddy system kendall and katie you go with lizzy and logan. James you and your sister can go with carlos and i while pete(logans dad) goes to the hardware store. Now each of you have a list lets see who can finish the fastest."

Once the store had been entered the two groups split off into different followed logan over to the carts and watched as he pulled one free.

"i carry lizzy so katie can have the cart."kendall looked at logan with confusion

"why? That makes your hands full and your arms sore.?" kendall knew he was being snippy but logan seemed to only take it in stride.

"i have tried the whole cart thing before but it only ended with lizzy yanking stuff off the shelf and putting it into her cart." kendall just shook his head and turned to see katie with a little baby cart one the kids could push around.

"come on boo take my hand."kendall called over to her reaching out a hand.

"no kenny! I want to push this one its little like me!" kendall groaned and walked over to her.

"i know katie but we're in a rush and i know that this cart is only going to slow us down."

KENNY I WANT THIS CART!" katie screamed and stamped her foot causing everyone to turn and look.

"katie stop making a scene!" kendall hissed at her but katie only growled in return. The two knights glared at each other, anger crackling in their eyes. The staring contest was interrupted by logan as he grabbed the mini cart and dragged it over to there other cart.

"come on katie you can push this cart just promise to be good."

"i promise logie." katie smiled at logan before turning to glared one last time at kendall. Kendall stormed over to logan furious all his life he had taught katie right from wrong he spent hours looking up proper punishments and all of those things made katie behave.

"look dude, my sister knows how to act and behave she knows that if she doesn't she gets punished or doesn't get what it is she wants. It has always been this way and it always will be! Katie isn't aloud that cart because of the tantrum she threw she knows this as well as I do therefore the cart will not be pushed by her so you can go return it."

"are you done? Please be done."logan stood there arms crossed staring at kendall.

"yeah I'm done and so is she! It's punishment what don't you get about that?"

"kendall, katie asked for a cart she didn't throw a tantrum until you gave a long explanation as to why she couldn't have it. A simple no would have been sufficient."

"she would have asked why!"

"then say because i said so!"

"oh my god logan we both no that's the stupidest answer ever so stupid it doesn't even qualify as one going through that whole process you just shared is worse."

"whatever kendall i don't care what you think of my logic all i know is I need ten cans of soup and they aren't buying themselves so just drop the stupid act and grab your sister and get a move on!" kendall gave up logan had won that argument he might as well leave with the dignity he had left.

"come on katie." kendall grumbled.

"ok katie we need five apples do you want to go get them?"

"sure logan!" katie ran over to the big display of apples kendall hot on her trail.

"here katie let me do it some of these are bruised." kendall grabbed five apples then handed them to katie thats when he noticed the tears streaming down her face."katie? Boo what's wrong what happened?" katie threw herself at kendall and clung to his waist putting her head in his chest.

"i-i wanna go-go h-home." kendall put the apples in the cart and picked katie up resting her on his hip. Katie, safe in her brothers arms, rested her head on kendalls stroked her hair and rubbed her back.

"why?"kendall asked gently.

"because i do!" katie yelled in return. Kendall sighed and lifted katies chin so he was looking in her eyes.

"katie i'm sorry but we can't go we have to wait for the others. I'm sorry I got mad at you now do you want to help me finish this faster?"

"n-no i don't!" with that katie jumped out of kendalls arms.

"KATIE NO!" but it was too late Katie had already run away

Next chapter on its way!


End file.
